


come fly with me

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: the fam have to deal with the doctor going on a plane for the first time





	come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a lil convo between me n mel after the photos of the cast in the airport came out
> 
> mel proof-read this n she is amazing so cheers mel for being the worst (but actually thank you for reals)

“Well, I guess we can say we’ve seen trolls in real life now.” Ryan jokes.

Graham looks confused.

Yaz rolls her eyes.

The Doctor looks at him, her head cocked at a slight angle. “Trolls are very much present here in Iceland, Ryan.” She says seriously. “Ask anyone who lives here and they will be able to tell you which ‘rocks’ are actually trolls.”

“Yeah.” Ryan says. “‘Course.”

“How’re we getting home, Doc?” Asks Graham, butting in before Ryan and the Doctor begin squabbling. He also ate his pocket sandwich earlier and is growing more and more peckish by the second.

“I’ll just call her.” The Doctor smiles, holding her sonic screwdriver up to the sky. When the familiar sounds of the TARDIS do not meet their ears, the Doctor frowns. “Please.” She whispers only loud enough for her to hear. When the TARDIS still does not materialise, the Doctor groans. “Sorry, gang. The TARDIS isn’t coming.”

“What do you mean  _ the TARDIS isn’t coming _ ?” Asks Graham, agitated.

“Exactly what I said.” Says the Doctor pointedly. “She’s just being mardy because we left her in Sheffield.”

“What next then, Doctor?” Asks Yaz.

“We’ll have to go however you humans normally travel between Iceland and England.” 

“We could go by aeroplane.” Suggests Ryan. “We flew from and to Manchester on a school trip once.”

The Doctor nods at his thought appreciatively. “I like how you think, Ryan, my man.” She looks to Yaz, hoping for support from her girlfriend. “Can I say  _ my man _ ? Does it suit me?"

Yaz nods slowly and purposefully. “Oh, definitely.”

“Brilliant!” The Doctor grins. “That’s going to be my thing now.”

* * *

 

Their experience at the airport is like no other. The Doctor seems to be more hyperactive than normal. 

It is Graham who asks the question they are all thinking as they queue up to go through security - the Doctor’s psychic paper had managed to get them this far. “You have been on an aeroplane before, haven’t you, Doc?”

Her answer is bright. “Nope!”

“Oh no.” Says Yaz. 

“Bags not sitting next to her.” Says Ryan. 

“What he said.”  Says Graham. 

“Guys!” Protests Yaz. 

The only response she gets from the boys is a shrug each. 

“Does no-one want to sit with me?” Asks the Doctor, jutting out her lower lip. “I can sit next to a stranger if so.” As if by magic, she cheers up in a nanosecond. “I could make friends!”

“NO!” Her friends interject. They couldn’t impose the Doctor on some stranger in a confined space for over two and a half hours. It wouldn’t be humane. She’d talk their ears off. Both of them. Maybe worse. It isn’t worth thinking about. 

“I’ll sit with you, no worries.” Says Yaz, a grin forcefully plastered on her face. 

“Amazing!” The Doctor smiles, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Yaz isn’t one to enjoy public displays of affection - hand holding is about as much as she will do around other people. The Doctor likes to kiss her on the cheek and watch her pretend to not enjoy it a little bit. “This is why you’re my favourite, Yasmin Khan.”

This time it is the boys who protest. Alas, their complaints are futile. As the Doctor points out, Yaz  _ is  _ her girlfriend. It would be weird for Ryan or Graham to be her favourite. 

The first obstacle they have to face is security. Firstly, they have no idea if the Doctor’s screwdriver will make it through the belongings check (it does). Secondly, there are scanners for humans to go through. Will anything show up as abnormal for the Doctor? Will her friends be able to stop her from asking a million questions to the people manning them? The answers to those questions, respectively, are no and almost.

For the rest of their time in the airport, their time passes without incident.

And then they have to get on the plane.

As previously decided, it is Yaz who sits next to the Doctor. It starts out just as well as she could have imagined.

“Yaz, why do we have to wear seatbelts? My ship doesn’t have seatbelts and it goes so much faster.”

“We all fall to the floor in the TARDIS, Doctor. It’s for safety.”

The Doctor snorts. “Some good this flimsy material is going to do when we plummet to the Earth from 36,000 feet.”

“Doctor!” Yaz hisses. “Some people are scared of flying. You can’t go around saying things like that!”

“It’s the truth.” The Doctor huffs, folding her arms and refusing to talk, a frown on her face.

A small part of Yaz is relieved. She hates it when the Doctor is annoyed with her, but if she’s quiet because of it, she may not cause as many issues.

When the plane takes flight, the Doctor is no longer quiet.

“Yaz, why do my ears feel funny?”

“It’s caused by the change in pressure.”

“Makes sense.” The Doctor makes a few quiet comments about installing windows in the TARDIS and then falls into silence once more.

The cabin crew are handing out refreshments when the Doctor pipes up again.

“Yaz!” She exclaims, the namesake receiving light hits until she pays attention to the Doctor. “Yaz, look at how tiny that bottle is!”

Yaz is well aware of the size of bottles and cans on aeroplanes but she looks to where the Doctor is pointing anyway. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she remembers how much she loves this side of the Doctor. The way she experiences new things makes you think she has seen little and lives a naïve life. But Yaz has never known anyone to have seen so much in their lifetime. This only makes the Doctor’s lasting wonder so much more admirable.

When the seatbelt lights go off, the Doctor is once more amazed by the unfamiliar flying machine.

It has  _ buttons _ .

“Doctor, please don’t-”

But Yaz is too late. The Doctor has already pressed all of the buttons, marvelling at her own personal light, and pretending not to look disappointed when the button with a person on it produces no effect. 

Until a flight attendant shows up beside her.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The flight attendant is tall, naturally pretty and her blonde hair is tied neatly in a bun. Yaz  _ knows  _ the Doctor will ask her to help her do her hair like that within the next few days. It will be like her space buns fascination not long ago.

“What do you mean?” Asks the Doctor politely. 

“Well, you pressed this button.” She explains, pointing to the button above the Doctor’s head with a person on it. “When that button is pressed, it lets us know when someone needs us so we can go to them.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen. “It summons  _ people _ ?!” 

“Not exactly.” The flight attendant chuckles kindly. “But as I’m here, can I help with anything?”

“What’s your name?” Asks the Doctor.

“Claire.”

“Claire.” The Doctor echoes. “Good name. Strong but soft. Feels nice on the tongue.” She pauses for a moment before continuing, as if she’s just remembering the question she wants to ask. “Claire, am I allowed to go in the cockpit?”

“I’ll just go to ask the pilot. Then I’ll bring the message back.” Says Claire.

“Nah, I’ll just come with you - save you the trips! The seatbelt light isn’t on now so it’s fine.” The Doctor points to the sign above her.

Yaz says nothing but shoots Claire an apologetic look. 

The Doctor followed Claire all the way to the cockpit, no less than a yard behind her at all times.

“Sir?” Says Claire to the pilot. “I have someone who wants to have a look at the cockpit. Is she allowed?”

“Is it a child?” Replies the pilot.

“No…” Says Claire, stepping to the side to reveal the Doctor grinning and waving.

“There’s no reason why she can’t.” Says the pilot. “As long as she doesn’t touch anything.”

“I won’t!” Promises the Doctor. And so, she is let into the cockpit. She hovers over the controls, umming and ahhing. She takes one look at the pilot’s belt and purses her lips. “Nah, not a fan.” She concludes. “I prefer to jump around when I fly.”

The Doctor leaves behind a very concerned looking pilot as she runs back to her seat. 

Back at her seat, the Doctor is once more settled in next to Yaz. Yaz has thought up a sure distraction. The entertainment system. She introduces the Doctor to it. It would hold the Doctor’s attention for the rest of the flight.

Or so she thought.

“Yaz.” Whines the Doctor. “Can  _ I  _ have a tiny bottle?”

Yaz complies. She is halfway through taking a sip from her own tiny bottle when the Doctor asks another question.

“Yaz, what’s the mile high club?”

The drink in Yaz’s mouth spurts out of her nose. “Not now, Doctor.” Yaz says. She is terrified the Doctor will ask her to help her join it. Loudly. For everyone to hear. Her cheeks burn at the mere thought. “Just focus on playing with the screen.” She suggests, hoping the distraction will do the job.

It does.

The Doctor is quiet for a suspicious amount of time. When Yaz looks at her screen, she sees the Doctor playing a trivia game against another child.

The other passenger is a child.

“You can’t play against a child!” Say Yaz, her voice strained. “You know too much!”

“They can learn to lose.” The Doctor retorts.

“At least make it so it’s not an embarrassing loss.”

“... Fine.”

Finally off the plane and on solid ground, Yaz the Doctor, Ryan and Graham are reunited. Yaz pulls them to the side. “She’s worse than a child. We’re never letting her leave the TARDIS anywhere again.”

They look up just in time to see the Doctor jump onto the luggage carousel. Yaz groans, running after her so she can try to coax her off it, leaving Ryan and Graham behind. 

“I think Yaz is probably right about the TARDIS.” Says Ryan. 

“Yeah.” Agrees Graham. “For a saviour of millions of species, she isn’t half a liability.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !! thank you very kindly for reading <3


End file.
